More than a thief
by JustMe-Liz
Summary: Extended Scenes for my existing fics (Beat of a Heart and Arrows and Silk) . M-rated for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so those of you following Beat of a heart – this is the extended version of Robin and Regina in Chapter 13 and will include (the first) smut (I have ever written). I don't think you need to follow the story to understand this, but it will probably help. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

Robin watched the sobbing woman silently for a while. He understood how she felt so well – he too had been plagued by a mix of fear and guilt, for thinking about letting someone in to his life after Marian.

"Regina?"

She looked up with tear filled eyes and he rushed forward, lifting her up into his arms. Their anger at each other forgotten, Regina clung to him – desperate to hold her composure, to not break down in tears – to not show such weakness. Robin lowered the pair to the ground slowly and once she was seated between his legs with her head against his chest, he spoke softly.

"Tell me about him. About Daniel."

Her body jerked in his arms, but he kept his grip on her firmly.

"I loved him. I was naïve and innocent once… and I was completely in love with the stable boy. My mother didn't approve and her solution… was to rip his heart out right in front of me and pawn me to the king like a common whore."

Her body had stiffened in his arms and Robin held her closer, his fingers drawing patterns on her stomach through the hard corset, silently willing her to continue.

"Being married to the king… it was horrible. I did not love him and he did not love me. I was ornamental – I never belonged there, and I truly tried… even though I did not love him, I tried to make him happy but he never noticed – he never cared. He locked me up in that castle, hiding me away from every chance of happiness I could possibly have. He was a kind man to the kingdom, but not to me – his wife. He did not care that I was miserable, as long as I kept up appearances."

Robin's hands were still drawing patterns on her stomach and Regina leaned back into his embrace, her eyes closed. She rested her head against his shoulder, allowing herself to enjoy his touch as she continued.

"I was starved… for affection, for love… So I gave myself away to whoever would have me. Daniel and I never… our relationship never moved past stolen kisses, my first time was with a palace guard. One of the king's most loyal guards – or so he believed. But he desired me and the king didn't so I gave myself away and for the first time since Daniel's death I felt wanted, but then… the king must have suspected for the guard was sent away and I was back to being invisible. There were many men after the king's death, but none was gentle – none was kind, not one cared about me. Not one of them… made me feel the way you do."

Robin's heart skipped a beat at her admission – of course it felt good to know that he had an effect on her, but at the same time his heart broke for this beautiful woman who had never known how good love could feel, so he turned her around gently and pressed his lips against hers – gently, tenderly. Too spent to fight for dominance, Regina allowed him to lift her up and she straddled him when he guided her toward his lap, their kiss growing more passionate and keeping the edge of gentleness that so terrified her. Robin pulled away slightly after a while, and his eyes searched hers for permission. Permission she willingly gave – albeit not without hesitation. Although Regina tried to dominate the kiss, tried to make it passionate and fiery, Robin would not allow it – he kept it gentle, light, loving and her breath hitched when his fingers found the ties that held her corset together. She had admitted to him that she was by no means innocent, and she wasn't. Yet, something about this was different. Something about the way he touched her, made her feel as though this was an entirely new experience.

Regina arched her back when she felt his fingers loosening the ties and letting her corset fall from her body. The feel of his coarse fingers on her soft skin was enough to set her body on fire and she wrapped her legs around him as the kiss intensified. Nimble fingers moved down, loosening the button on her tight leather pants – struggling with them until her own fingers joined his to help. Regina moaned softly when his mouth followed her pants as he pulled them down slowly, gently tracing kisses on from her thighs down to her knees. It suddenly dawned on her that he was still fully clothed – not quite fair – and she tugged at his shirt. Robin heeded her unspoken request and lifted his arms, allowing her to pull the shirt off his body. Regina's eyes darkened at the sight of his smooth, muscled chest and her fingers trailed a path from his shoulders down to his torso. She could feel his hardness pressing against her inner thigh, and she squirmed impatiently. Robin, however, seemed to have immense self-control. He ignored her squirming and gently kissed her forehead and cheeks, before once more capturing her lips in a long, lingering kiss after which he moved down to her neck, her collar bone, the valley between her breasts… It seemed as though he was planning on kissing every inch of her body and she trembled in his arms, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside her. Robin laughed softly when he felt her thighs tighten around him and her body straining to turn them so that she could be on top. His short beard scratched at her stomach when he shook his head and he looked up at her mischievously.

"Patience, love…"

Regina licked her dry lips and grabbed his neck, pulling him up for a fierce kiss.

"That is a virtue I do not have, dear."

Robin just smiled and kissed her again, as his hand moved down to trace patterns on her inner thigh. Regina gasped when he suddenly tugged at her underwear and slipped a finger inside her. Her eyes fluttered close and she jerked her body forward, into his hand – begging for more. Robin kept the movements of his fingers agonizingly slow and she nipped at his lower lip, drawing blood in her demanding request for more. Despite Regina's attempts to hasten him, Robin's self-control did not waver. He was going to take his time with her. He nearly gave up on that when he felt her hand cupping him through his pants and Regina smiled against his lips when his hips jerked forward. She tugged at his pants impatiently, opening them and sliding them off his legs. Robin let out a deep growl when her hand closed around him and started moving up and down his length quickly. He removed his fingers from her and Regina shifted – expecting him to give in to her. He moved away from her grip, however, and her breath hitched in her throat when his mouth moved lower and lower down her stomach. She grabbed on to his hair when his tongue darted out, licking at her most sensitive spot. A loud moan escaped her lips when his tongue entered her, searching, twirling, and licking at her most intimate parts. With strength she did not know she possessed, she pulled him upwards by his neck and pressed her lips against his furiously as she wrapped her legs around him. Both Regina and Robin cried out in each other's mouths when he finally entered her, and her arms tightened around his shoulders. Her hips moved to meet his as he started thrusting slowly and Robin buried his head in her neck with a groan, his breath speeding up quickly. He wanted to last long for her, but it was proving to be rather difficult – he had not been with a woman for a long time. She mumbled his name against his lips when his finger moved between their bodies to circle the sensitive bundle of nerves. Robin's movements became more erratic as he felt her clenching around him, and he bit down on his own – already sore – lip hard enough to draw blood. His hand moved to cup her cheek when she closed her eyes and he shook his head.

"Look at me, Regina."

Their eyes met and he leaned his head down to rest his forehead against hers, his hand clawing at her hips and her nails scratching lines down his back. She exploded with his name on her lips and he followed, mumbling her name over and over again.

Both Robin and Regina sighed, completely spent after the delirious ecstasy they had experienced – both of them surprised by the intensity of their emotions. Robin looked down into Regina's eyes and moved his hand to rest it against her chest, feeling the erratic beating of her heart. She held onto him when he tried rolling onto his back and shook her head.

"Stay."

Robin laughed against her lips.

"I'm going to crush you."

"I don't care."

He laughed again and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her against his chest as he turned around to let her lie on his chest. He reached for his discarded shirt and threw it over their bodies in an attempt to keep her warm. His arms tightened around her bare waist and she closed her eyes, laughing softly at the useless attempt of keeping them warm. She snuggled her head against his neck and placed soft kisses on his jaw. There was a lot to talk about – they both knew it. Yet, they spent these minutes in silence – revelling in the feeling of being wanted, being desired and the possibility of being loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, this is not exactly a continuation of the first part of "More than a thief". Because I like to keep my multi-chapter fics rather family friendly, I have decided to use this as a platform for exploring the extra scenes. It's still not something I am confident about, but I try to push my boundaries as a writer. ****  
Thanks so much for the reviews, favourites etc on Part 1. I do hope that this is to your liking too.**

**This is a continuation of Chapter 10 of Arrows and Silk (which is the sequel to Beat of a Heart for those who don't know.)**

**Again – it's not necessary to read the whole fic to understand this. But it would be awesome if you did!**

**Hope you enjoy! Again - SMUT WARNING**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine**

After what felt like eternity, the Charmings finally left – Roland and Henry in tow. Robin barely waited for the door to close behind them before pulling Regina into his arms and pressing his lips against hers desperately. Regina took only a second to respond and she wrapped her legs around him gracefully when he lifted her into the air. She groaned when he pushed her against the wall, her head hitting it with a thump and smirked against his lips, quite enjoying this side of him. She pushed him away after a few minutes of kissing, looking at him silently. His eyes were darkened with lust and she suspected her own eyes mirrored the lust that consumed his.

"I love you, Robin Hood."

"I love you too. More than anything."

Regina bit down on her lower lip seductively and pushed herself out of his arms, taking his hand in hers when her feet touch the floor once more. As much as Robin wanted to push his wife against a wall and take her right there, he was intent on her taking the lead – at least for now. He would never admit it, but seeing her with another man – even if that was a trick – brought up more insecurities than he could possibly handle at once. He needed to know that he was the only one Regina loved, the only one he wanted and in order to know that… for now, he needed to let her take the lead.

Which she did – literally – as she led him up the stairs, revelling in the feel of her hand engulfed in his. She only stopped when they reached her room, turning around to loosen the top button of his shirt.

"We've had a long day… a few very confusing… and stressful weeks."

Regina took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"A year in the Enchanted Forest… I think it's time you should experience the miracle of hot water. With me."

Robin grinned down at her, enjoying the lively sparkle in her eyes and the coy twist of her lips – every little detail. His heart seemed to stop when her hands left the buttons on his shirt, to casually move to her own. She unbuttoned her blouse without so much as a glance in his direction before sliding the silky material off her shoulders.

"Regina…"

Robin's voice was hoarse and heavy with desire, but she gave him no mind as she undressed completely. Only once she stood in front of him bare, did she lift her eyes to meet his.

By now, Robin was breathing heavily as his eyes took in the perfection of her body. Regina gave him a seductive look before turning around and walking into the adjacent bathroom, leaving her husband panting against the wall. It took him a few precious seconds to regain his senses, and the second he heard the water rushing in the shower, he moved to the bathroom quickly.

Regina was already in the shower when he stepped into the bathroom and he stared silently for a while, already feeling himself hardening at the sight of her slick figure under the falling droplets of water. He discarded his clothes quicker than he thought possible, taking the few steps into the shower and pinning her body against the wall.

"Temptress."

His tone was teasing and Regina laughed before she leaned up to capture his lips with her own.

"Is that complaining I hear?"

His hands settled around her waist and he lifted her up easily, shaking his head.

"Never."

Regina groaned when their lips met in another fervent kiss and her groan turned into a series of gasps and moans when his hand moved between their bodies to rub at her delicate centre.

She didn't allow this for long and Robin bit down on his lower lip when her nimble fingers curled around his hardness and he gasped when she moved her lower body, slowly guiding him inside her.

"Regina…"

Her cried out her name against her shoulder and she pushed her head back against the wall, her breath racing. For a second, all he could do was stand like a statue – the warmth of her around him, the heat of the water on his back, and the ice cold hardness of the wall against his palms. He started moving inside her when she wiggled her hips slightly and he lifted his head when a long, drawn out moan escaped her lips.

Her eyes were glazed over, dark, her cheeks were flushed, her lips parted and her wet hair was plastered against her forehead.

She had never been more beautiful and she was his.

While her husband was intently studying her, Regina returned the favour and allowed her eyes to take in every small detail of him – his blue eyes sparkled with life and light, but were aflame with lust. His lips were pursed in an attempt to muster control (or so she suspected) and the stubble on his cheeks felt wonderfully rough under her hands.

His movements were measured, controlled and pleasurable, but she soon found herself aching for more and her hands moved from his cheeks, to his shoulders, to his back, to cup his bottom. Her nails pressed into tender flesh, urging him to speed up and he complied without allowing his eyes to leave hers. His intense gaze was rather unsettling, but she fought the urge to close her eyes, look away or divert his attention with a kiss. She wanted, no needed, to look in his eyes.

She needed to be sure throughout that this was him and that it was real.

Robin's groans amplified with the increasing speed of his movements and he opened his mouth with a gasp, struggling to gain control of himself.

He was close, so close, and gathered from the look on her face so was she. Once more, his hand slipped between their bodies to rub at the sensitive nub between her legs and with his name on her lips she exploded, her muscles clenching around him.

It was enough to push him over the edge too and he mumbled her name over and over again as he released his seed into her.

All the while keeping her gaze firmly.

It took him a few seconds to gather control of his trembling body and his hands used the wall as an aid to stabilise him. Regina seemed to struggle with standing too, and her hand stayed on his chest as he gently let her down to her feet. Stability wasn't her only reason for practically clutching at his chest – he knew that.

She needed to feel his heartbeat.

Robin pressed a firm kiss against her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist again. He loved this woman more than anything. More than he ever would have thought possible. Her eyes spoke volumes when she looked up at him and he winked. All his insecurities and doubts were erased – not necessarily by making love to her again, but rather by the look that she gave him. The look that told him he was the only one who mattered.

He knew the meaning of that look, of course he did.

After all, it was the same one he gave her.


End file.
